


What is Love?

by heda_af



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_af/pseuds/heda_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Lexa saves Clarke's ass from answering a question from their teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

They were in Lexa’s favorite class. She was seated on the third row beside the windows. It was one of those days where they just have fun with Mr. Kane. He's a good teacher. Carefree. But he still does his job best. When he comes inside the room his students will stop everything that they're doing to look and listen to him.

**'What is love?'**

He wrote it on the board and clasped his hands in front of him and began searching inside the room for a student to answer the question:

"Mr. Jordan." Mr. Kane called out, making Jasper stand. Quite carelessly.

There's another thing that Mr. Kane does. When he calls you out every eye from inside the room will be staring at you and you have no other choice but to look at Mr. Kane or the wall. In this case, Jasper chose Mr. Kane.

"Uh. I think love is something you feel when you see this girl and you just want to get in her pants." Jasper answered, making the boys laugh while the girls roll their eyes.

Mr. Kane chuckled and shook his head. "Not what I was expecting but, it's fine."

Before Mr. Kane could turn his back to write on the board Lexa raised her hand.

"Hmm. Ms. Woods." Mr. Kane said, a smirk tugging at the end of his lips.

Lexa was not aware of what she's done until that moment.

 _What's done is done._ She thought as she sighs and stood up. She settles to stare outside the window.

"Love is a variety of different feelings, states and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion and affection - the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the other. It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals." Her answer tumbled through her lips in monotone.

She looked back at their room to find the class wide eyed and some of their mouths hanging slightly open, including their teacher's. She sat down and crossed her arms.

"Thank you, Miss Woods." He states getting the attention of his students once more.

 

\---

 

 _That was just deep._ Clarke thought.

Lexa rarely answers in class but when she does, it's worth her whole month's silence.

Clarke is seated across the room and two rows ahead from Lexa. Raven to her right and Octavia on the other side.

"She's already done talking, Clarke. You can quit staring." Octavia tells her.

"I'm not staring." Clarke retorts, looking at her empty desk.

"Oh. Of course not, Octavia. She was just looking for a looooooooong while." Raven quips back, sarcasm painting her tone.

"I. Was. Not-"

"You were not what, Ms. Griffin?" Mr. Kane cuts her off.

The trio was completely oblivious that the class carried on with the discussion. Not noticing how the volume of their voices earned stares from their fellow classmates.

"Nothing, sir." Clarke answered politely, head hanging low in embarrassment.

"Well, since that was nothing. I think you'd be happy to answer the question I asked Mr. Wick here." Mr. Kane informed her, giving Kyle Wick a pointed look.

"I'm sorry, sir. What was the question, again?" Clarke asks while she stands up from her seat.

Clarke hates these filler classes from Mr. Kane. Everyone gets deadly serious when it comes to these kinds of classes.

 _Can't he just teach something serious?_ Clarke thought _._

He huffs, exasperated. "Anyone here who wants to help Ms. Griffin?"

Silence.

A minute of deafening silence.

Until she heard a chair scratching through the tiled floor. Clarke turns her head to the source of the sound. And sees a pair of dark green eyes boring through her sea-colored ones.

"You'll know you're in love when you see those blue eyes and you just seem to get lost in those every single time you see them. When your heart jumps out of your throat whenever you cross paths with them. Or when butterflies in your stomach goes to war whenever you see that curly blonde hair on the far end of the hall." Lexa answered as the words seem to echo across the room, low voice never faltering and eyes never leaving Clarke's own.

Just as Lexa finishes, the bell rang as if the answer was carefully timed.

Students stood up, arranging their things. Mr. Kane reminding them of their paperwork's deadline. Lexa's answer dissipating through the thin air but tattooed to Clarke's mind.

"Earth to Clarke, Earth to Clarke. Over." Raven finishes her statement with a static sound that brings the blonde to her senses and started gathering her things.

"Damn, Clarke. Lexa's totally into you. Did you see the heart eyes, Raven?" Octavia asked, loudly. Since Mr. Kane is out of the room and there are only a handful of students inside.

"Mm-hmm." Raven agrees.

Clarke ignores them as her eyes are trained on Lexa while the brunette walks out of the room. Clarke followed suit, leaving her best friends behind.

Before Lexa could steer right to another hallway, Clarke grabbed her wrist. Lexa turned and saw those blue eyes she's been dreaming of.

"Hey." Clarke greets nervously.

"Hi." Lexa replies, keeping herself calm at the shorter woman's grip on her wrist.

"Uh, I just want to say thank you for helping me earlier.” Clarke states, gently removing her hand from Lexa's wrist.

"Anytime." Lexa says in return, missing the tingling feeling from the blonde's touch.

"Would you like to grab lunch sometimes?" She invites Lexa who tilts her head sideways in question. "Of course for saving my ass back there." She added defensively.

"I'd like that." Lexa nods. "The lunch part, in case you're wondering. But I'd love to save your _ass_ some other time."

With that Lexa turns and shoots a wink to Clarke over her shoulders.

Oh. My. God.

This girl will be the death of me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: heda-niehaus


End file.
